Alice's Twilight
by Moonstruck Vamp
Summary: What if Alice had been the human and the vamps came to Forks? This is my take on what might have happened. Please give it a try! R&R. Yes I know other already gave their idea's but I just wanted to try it for myself, give it a try please T for safe-T


**A/N: This is twilight from Alice's pov. Please read and review. This is the first chapter called: Dreams, Visions and Reality. Enjoy!**

In the state of Washington, under a near constant cover of clouds and rain, there's a small town named Forks. The population used to be 3113 but since the new persons moved in we're at 3120 peoples. I am sitting in the cafeteria as the new kids come in. We all know them by heart. The blond girl is Rosalie and the big dark-haired guy is Emmett. What we didn't know was that they were together, yes together as in a couple. Ashley Dowling was freaked of course. "I'm not even sure it's legal." She said to us. "Ley, they're not actually related." Angela Weber said. "Yeah but they live together it's weird." We both had to agree with that. The brunette came in next with her boyfriend Edward. They looked really cute together. "What? Is Dr. Cullen like some sort of foster dad and matchmaker?" I asked. "Seems like it. He is allowed to adopt me. He has three guys and two girls and that Jasper looks good." Ashley said as the blond guy named Jasper walked in. Ok, so Rosalie and Jasper were twins, both juniors and both unbelievably gorgeous. The Cullens were Edward and his brother Emmett. Edward was a junior while his girlfriend was a senior. Most guys envied him already. Isabella, the brunette, was adopted too but related to neither of the brothers. She had kept her old name. Isabella Swan. She was a senior. I couldn't help but wonder if I'd be in Jaspers class. He looked like a nice guy, not to mention his incredible looks. "Alice!" Ashley said. "Can you see if they're in our class?"

"Ley, can't you wait?" Angela asked. Ashley shrugged and turned to talk to Jessica. I smiled and winked at Angela, my best friend by far in this forsaken little town. I searched the future but I found nothing. "I don't know." I said irritated. "Maybe you just have an off day. It's not like it didn't happen before."

"Last time it lasted more than a day. It lasted a full week."

"I remember that." I turned silent and Angela turned to talk to Eric. I stared at the Cullen table, just like all the others. Edward looked at me and I looked away blushing. I decided not to look again, something about them scared me. I walked to English alone, Angela and Ashley had another class and Mike was too busy talking to Eric to notice me, as usual. Not that I cared, Mike wasn't exactly my kind of guy. I chuckled and sat on my usual seat, spreading my books over both my desks. It was bliss to have too much space to use. I stared outside as the class filled up. Mr. Varner started his lecture on Shakespeare as somebody knocked on the door. "Come in." He said and Jasper Hale walked in. "I'm sorry I'm late." He said and he handed Mr. Varner a note to sign. He signed and motioned for Jasper to take the only empty seat in the classroom, the seat next to mine. "I'm going to copy several pages for you Mr. Hale, I'll be right back. I expect you all to behave." Mr. Varner said before leaving class. Naturally all people started talking. Jasper walked up to his new seat. _Here goes nothing._ I thought as he came to sit beside me. He seemed slightly uncomfortable and I felt just the same. "You've kept me waiting a long time." I said cheerfully as he put his bag down. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sorry ma'am." He replied with a perfect southern accent. My mouth fell open and he grinned at me. "Pleasure to meet you." I said, holding out my hand to him. He took it and shook my hand. I squeeled at his cold touch. "Have you been a little too busy with the ice?" I asked him. "Yeah. I can't help it." He said, turning away. "Maybe you should wear gloves in your next snowball fight. Keeps your hands from freezing you know." He chuckled. "I'll try to remember." That was the end of our conversation because Mr. Varner was back. I cursed him in my mind, a little bit of anger washed over me. Why couldn't he have stayed away a little longer? I was just enjoying myself in my little conversation with Jasper.

Lunch, the cafeteria. I'm standing in the line, looking for Jasper. I think I should continue our conversation from this morning. Maybe show him around, get to know his family. Ok, going on a little too far. "Alice!" Ashley called out to me. "Hello Ashley."

"I have history with Edward." She said cheerfully.

"I have Spanish with Rosalie." Angela murmured.

"The Edward guy is really weird. More like Edweiro. Somewhere in the middle of class he gets all mad about nothing and asks for a toilet break." Ashley said.

"I have English with Jasper." I said.

"Oh my god, did he talk to you?"

"Yes he did. He had a snowball fight earlier."

"You talked about the weather?" Ashley asked. "Yes, we did."

"Did you get his phone number?" She continued to question me. "No, I was distracted. His hand was totally cold because of the snow. I forgot to mention my own name. I thought I'd talk to him and…"

"And what?"

"I don't know. Perhaps I'll just confess my undying love for him." I said with a glare at Ashley. "Fine, I won't suggest it." She said, referring to her intention to suggest putting her phone number in his bag when he wasn't paying attention. "I would have liked it though."

"I know." I sighed. I looked behind me and saw Jasper entering. "Here goes nothing." I said and they winked at me. I heard Ashley and Angela talking about Edward and Rosalie and my luck of having a class with Jasper. I sighed, they would never let this drop. "Hey stranger." I said to Jasper.

"Hello. I think you forgot to tell me your name earlier."

"I guess I did. I was distracted by the snowballs." I couldn't help it, I got all giddy and happy when I was around him. He seemed to be affected by it. "I'm Jasper Hale." He said, not bothering to shake my hand. "I'm Alice. Alice Brandon. So, you're one of the famous kids of Dr. Cullen?" I asked, already knowing it was true. "Yes, I guess I am. So much for my biggest secret." He chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody." I said. He looked up all of a sudden. "What's wrong?" I asked worried. "My sister wants to talk, don't worry." He said. He had obviously heard my worries in my voice. I thought they hadn't been all that clear. I tried to peek into the future to see if we'd have another class together. "What's wrong?" He asked when he looked back at me. My irritation must have been evident on my face. "Just a little personal problem." He looked unconvinced. "It's a secret. I'll tell you later." I walked away before he could ask more. The first day was not the best day to start telling this cute guy I normally have visions of the future but I can't prove it because I haven't had any visions since he and his family came into town. I stopped dead in my tracks. Could their presence have anything to do with it? Perhaps they had some freaky talisman or something that kept me from seeing them. I looked back towards the table where they sat. Rosalie was hissing at Jasper and he hissed back. Or at least, that is what it looked like. They were having a fight, that was certain. Edward just looked irritated by something and Bella looked comfortable. Emmett was trying to calm Rosalie down, apparently without success. I sighed walked to the other, put my tray down and prepared to go outside. I hated these headaches. "Alice? What's wrong?" Angela asked. "Headache." I said. She nodded and let me walk away. I sat outside on one of the rarely used picnic tables, turning my face to the soft rain. The cold always helped to take away my headache. "Alice?" A voice came from behind me. I turned around. "Oh, hi Jasper." I said. "Why are you sitting outside in the rain?" He asked confused. "I might ask you the same." I said. "I just went to get something from the car." He said, motioning to the parking lot. "I've got a headache." I said.

"Why do you sit outside when you have a headache? Doesn't the rain make it worse?"

"No. The cold chill of the rain makes it hurt less. I think it's because I get a brain freeze." I confessed.

"Why would a brain freeze help against a headache?" He asked in wonder.

"I can't tell."

"The secret again?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. What was I supposed to say? _I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I have visions of the future. I only told my two best friends after having something to blackmail their secrecy with so what's your biggest secret? Yeah, that would work for sure._ I sighed.

"You can trust me. I am not likely to tell your secret." He smiled. The strangest thing was that I felt I could trust him even though my mind screamed to run from him. I had no explanation for that. I looked into his eyes. "You have lovely eyes." I said in an attempt to distract him. It was hard not to be amazed by his golden eyes. "I've never seen that color before. "He smiled. "You have lovely eyes too. Green with a touch of gold."

"Most people don't see the gold. There isn't much, I dare admit that but I think it makes my eyes look unique." I admitted. I had always been a little smug about my eyes. "Why was Rosalie so angry with you? Can't you interact with other humans or something?" He laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Something you said. Why were you angry at Mr. Varner during English?" He asked back.

"You noticed that?"

"I did."

"I thought I wasn't that obvious about it but you seem to notice every little thing I do."

"I have a gift." He smiled and my heart jumped. "I believe you." I said with a wide smile. "Jasper!" The Edward guy called. "If that isn't your brother." I murmured. _The stupid interrupter._ I thought, but I didn't notice my lips moving. "That isn't very friendly." Edward said. Both I and Jasper looked at him with confused looks on our faces. "Calling me an interrupter. I can understand it but it still isn't very friendly."

"I didn't call you that." Jasper said confused. _Oh my favorite pair of Prada's, he can read mind!_ I thought, slapping my hand in front of my mouth after thinking that. _Oops, maybe that wasn't too smart to think. And maybe that wasn't either, I didn't think that. I didn't think that. _I kept repeating that sentence in my head, as if Edward would listen. Jasper started to laugh. "Nice move Edward. I'm sure you can keep the secret better than anyone." He said, still laughing. "I'm sure you will help me."

"She already knows now. Might as well admit it." He turned to me, a twinkle in his eyes. "My brother is a freak, he can read mind."

"Pleasure to meet you." I said. Grinning broadly as an idea came to mind. I hopped off the bench, grabbed some snow and prepared to throw it at Edward. "Don't you dare!" He warned me. I smiled and threw it at him but he avoided it. "Shame." I said. "Aw." I whined as I saw I wouldn't have Spanish with Jasper. "What's wrong?" Jasper asked. "I messed up my shoes." I lied. He raised his eyebrow. "Fine, let me see your schedule." I said. He handed it to me and I checked. No Spanish together but we did have biology together, great! "As I thought, no Spanish together."

"How did you know?" He asked. "I had a feeling." I lied again. Edward snorted. "Fine." I said, glaring at Edward. "I had a vision. I can see the future. I'm a freak, just like your brother." Tears filled my eyes at the thought of his rejection. "Really?" He asked his brother. "Yes, she has visions but she can't see us." Edward answered. "I wonder why that is. I can see every other person but you just disappear." I admitted. No use to hide things from a mind reader. "Edward and Jasper, get over here!" Rosalie called. Edward sighed and Jasper turned and walked toward his sister. I couldn't help but notice that Rosalie seemed upset about something. They were having a glare competition. I stood up and walked toward them, might as well get this over with. "Hey Rosalie. I can see you don't like me. That's ok, I'll keep away from your brother."

"That is not what this is about."

"Then why do you dislike me?" I asked, confused. She stared at me, her eyes the same gold as her brothers. "Rosalie, calm down. Alice has done nothing wrong." Edward said.

"No, you have!" She snapped at him. He put his hands up and took a step backwards. "So, do you want to play baseball?" I asked to break the tension. They all stared at me like I was insane. "It's ok if you don't want to." I said.

"We only play during thunderstorms." Edward said sarcastically. "Perfect, there's one tonight." I said cheerfully. Rosalie and Edward both glared at Jasper. Jasper turned to look as Isabella walked towards us, talking on the phone. "Yes… No that won't do… Yes… I'll tell them." She hung up and Rosalie glared at her. "You called Carlisle." She accused Isabella. "Yes I did. We can't go on like this."

"I disagree." Jasper said. "Don't do anything stupid." Edward said. "I'm telling her." He said, not breaking eye contact with his siblings. "If you're talking about me, can you at least not ignore me in the process?" I asked.

"We're moving away, tonight." Isabella told me.

"And Jasper's coming with us." Rosalie hissed at Jasper.

"No I'm not. Ask Esme." Jasper answered.

"She'll want to keep the family together." Rosalie disagreed.

"We're all going." Isabella said.

"I don't want to be rude but if you are, I would probably be able to see the future so I have to disagree. At least one of you is staying." I said casually. Edward sighed. "Jasper, come with us. Let Alice live her life."

"Again with the ignoring me." I said but they didn't pay attention to me.

"I'll drag you by your hair." Rosalie said.

"I'll help her drag you." Isabella said.

"Emmett is also on your side." Edward said to Rosalie. I saw the future come back and despite the rumors, everything had gone back to normal. I felt the tears flood my eyes and I ran away. I didn't want to be with them anymore.

The next day, the Cullens were gone. Carlisle had been offered a great job in New York City and they had gone to search a house there. They didn't intent to come back soon. Everybody thought it was weird but nobody really minded. Forks had nothing to offer and they all knew it. I was quiet and Angela and Ashley started to worry. They tried to get me to be cheerful but they soon guessed it had something to do with Jasper and stopped prying.

A month after the Cullens had left the future disappeared again. I went to school with renewed hope, perhaps they had returned. Their seats were still empty. I had one day with Jasper but I had fallen in love. I sighed. After school I sat outside on the porch of my house. Maybe Jasper came back to say a proper goodbye. I sighed and walked into the woods, walking deeper and deeper until I came to a huge clearing. You could totally play baseball here. I looked in my bag that I still carried from school and got out my baseball bat. I swung it, pretending to hit a ball and watched my imaginary ball fly into the woods. My imagination really was too livid. I chuckled as I imaged Jasper as pitcher. He threw my imaginary ball and I hit it into the trees again. He ran after it, faster than possible due to my overactive imagination. It was unnerving but I got a case of bad laughs as my friends said it when I collapsed laughing for over ten minutes. When I looked up three persons were walking into the clearing. A dark man with long dark brown hair and a blond guy with long hair that walked with a girl with flaming red hair. They were gorgeous. "Hello!" I called over to them. They came closer at an amazing speed. Night was already falling, maybe that is what made them look so terrifying. "Hello. I am Laurant." The dark man said. "Hi there." I said. "This is Victoria and James." He said, motioning to the couple. "Pleasure to meet you." I said, shuffling my feet around. They made me nervous and I didn't dare to look in their eyes. "Are you alone here?" Laurant asked me. "Yeah, pretty much. Was just out for a walk." Laurant looked at the others and I got extremely nervous. "I better get going. My dad get's upset when I'm out this late." I said, walking backwards. They followed me. "What did you say you wanted from me?" I asked nervously. "What do you think we want?" James said. I looked up into a pair of pitch black eyes that screamed for me to run. "I'm not tasty?" I asked and ran for it. James was in front of me in no time and stopped me. He threw me onto my back and I did the only thing I could think of, I screamed with all the noise I had.

I woke up, still screaming. I could still feel the colds hands on my skin. I could still see the black eyes staring at me. I shuddered though my room was not cold at all. I opened my window and shivered as the cold of night hit me. I checked my clock, it was the 14th of December. Today, the Cullens would arrive. The dreams disturbed me. I shook it off and got dressed. The Cullens would come, I needed to look good. I decided to wear something simple and elegant that also said I wasn't like other girls. I knew the girls around here. Most of them planned to wear revealing things, making me decide on something not revealing. I choose a simple white blouse with a dark blue gilet and simple grey skinny jeans. I also wore my white woolen vest and some ballerina's. I looked at myself in the mirror. Simple, elegant and not slutty, exactly as I had wanted it. I fixed my short black hair and looked in the mirror again. I looked decent. I sighed and put on a bit of make-up to make my eyes more evident. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs for breakfast.

Half an hour later I was at school. My first class was English. I sat in the cafeteria before class but Angela and Ashley were not there yet. The Cullens were not there either. My dream was not about to come true. I didn't know if I should be happy about it. I went to English and sat on my usual seat, spreading my stuff across both my desks. I stared outside, into the snow. _At least that part of my dream was true._ Mr. Varner walked in with a new student behind him. It was Edward Cullen, the boy with the reddish brown hair. I cleared my desk, knowing it was the only available seat. I sighed. _So much for my dream about English with Jasper._ Edward came to sit beside me. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen."

"Alice Brandon." I said. "So, you're Doctor Cullen's son?" I asked, trying to make small talk. "Yes. Adoptive son to be exact."

"Hmm." I said. I didn't know what to say to that. It was silent, not in an awkward way because Mr. Varner had started his lecture. I sighed and listened with a half ear to his lecture. He stopped his lecture a few minutes before the end of class and conversations started everywhere. "So, do you need a guide or something?" I asked Edward. "I've got a map." He said. _The new kids are in time despite not knowing their way in school? Maybe they broke in and explored so they wouldn't look silly._ I giggled at the idea. It was silly. "But a little help is welcome." Edward said. _Why the sudden change of mind?_ I had seen myself talking to Ashley but now the future was gone. _How strange._ "I'll be more than happy to give you a tour. What class do you have next?" I asked, wondering where I should lead him. The idea of being alone with him was a bit frightening. "I have biology." He answered. "Brilliant, me too." I said. "It's in building three."

"Could we pick up a few of my family? I'm sure they'd love a guide." He suggested.

"Sure. Where are they?" I asked.

"Jasper has physics. I believe that was in building two. Bella has Spanish."

"Building six." I amended. "I thought Isabella was a senior?" I asked.

"No, Jasper is a senior but the junior and senior classes of biology seems to be together."

"They are. It's strange but it didn't fit in the timetable otherwise." I told him. He smiled. "What about the rest of your family?"

"Emmett and Rosalie are Seniors too." He said. I nodded and watched the clock. Just one more minute. "So, where did you come from?" I asked to be polite, like I didn't know yet. "We just moved from Alaska."

"Cold." Was all I would think of.

"The snow here is exactly the same temperature." He said wistfully.

"But it falls less often. We have more rain." I snorted. _Stupid rain, give me snow. _I remembered my dream, the ice cold hand of Jasper. _Maybe there will be a snowball fight? I can always hope. _Edward twisted in his seat. "You don't like rain either?" I guessed.

"Not really."He said. "I do like the snow though. Snowball fights." I laughed. "Exactly what I was thinking." The bell rang and I walked to the door. I didn't hear Edward follow me but I could sense he was behind me. On the way to biology we were joined by Isabella Swan. Jasper was nowhere to be seen. Edward looked up to the copper three and went in, holding hands with Isabella. _They are a couple? The gossip Queens will love that._ "Didn't you want to pick up Jasper?" I asked, trying to sound casual. "He'll find it on his own." Isabella said with a smile. I shrugged and followed them in. I lead them to class and took my usual seat. I sat by myself here as well. I put my things on the two desks and leaned back comfortable. There were three open seats left now that Edward and Bella were seated. I stared outside. Bella and Edward were in the seats behind me. That either meant Jasper would sit here because he wanted to sit next to them or he would sit elsewhere because he didn't want to sit near them. I wondered what option it would be. I looked the other two free places. One was next to Jennifer Ford and the other next to Mike Newton. I couldn't imagine him wanting to sit next to my short-haired self when Jennifer was available. Maybe he wanted a friend, in which case he would sit with Mike. I really did hope he wanted to sit with his family. I looked at the door just as he came in. My dream had not been nearly as good as the reality was. Jasper was indescribable. His honey-blond curly hair was a dream. His pale face with golden eyes looked serious, making me hope he would not pick Mike, the popular type. I have to admit I was gawking. He looked behind me and saw his family. He smiled a tight smile and walked towards the seat next to mine. I cleared the desk, assuming he'd want to sit there. Sit there he did. I felt him looking at me and looked up into his wondrous eyes. "Hello, I'm Jasper." He introduced himself.

"I'm Alice Brandon." I said, holding out my hand. I thought I saw a moment of doubt cross his face but he hesitantly put his hand out towards me. I repressed a squeal as the cold of his skin touched my bare hand. "Snowball fight?" I asked, trying to sound more relaxed than I felt. "Yes." He said with a smile that melted my heart. "You should try gloves next time. Keeps your hands from freezing." I said, remembering my dream again. "Maybe I should." He murmured. The easygoing laugh wasn't there. He turned to his book and started making exercises. I blinked a few times and went to work. _Why is he so shy? I wish I knew what was going on. He seemed to be scared of me. Or should I say scared of touching me? Maybe he was just afraid the cold would make me freak out. Yeah, that should be it. _I assured myself as I was making the exercises. _Should I ask him about an exercise? Maybe he will know I am lying. Biology is my best subject after all. _I didn't dare to ask him anything. He was quiet, nearly motionless the entire time. It felt like he was trying to get away from him. "Ok, today I have a very short question list." Mr. Banner started as he handed out the lists. "Five questions. You will make them and the person next to you will correct them. You have ten minutes. When I say go." I took the paper and prepared to start writing. "Go!" Mr. Banner said and I turned the paper around.

Question 1: Where in the cell can you find DNA?

Question 2: Name the four Bases in DNA.

Question 3: If you have one parent with blond hair (recessive) and one with black hair (dominant) and the black haired parent is heterozygote, which hair color are the children most likely to have?

Question 4: How many chromosomes are in one cell of your body?

Question 5: Explain what is meant by an x-chromosomal disease and whether or not your gender matters in the odds to get the disease.

DNA and genetics, brilliant. I started to write. 1: In the core of the cell. 2: Adenine, Guanine, Thymine and Cytosine. I got to question three and my mind raced. _If we have one blond parent named Jasper Hale and one black-haired parent named Alice Brandon all the kids will be beautiful. If I'd be heterozygote half our children would be blond and the other half would have black hair. I love biology._ I wrote down the odds and went to the next question. Twenty-three I wrote. _If gorgeous has another gene pair than Jasper has twenty five gene pairs, he is more handsome than any guy I've met. _I chuckled at my thoughts and wrote down the next answer. No thoughts of Jasper occurred with that question. I heard Jasper chuckle and soon Edward joined in. "Disturbing." I murmured and waited for the last few minutes to pass. I handed my paper to Jasper and received his. His handwriting was amazing to say the least. It looked a little old-fashioned but it suited him. Mr. Banner had finished writing the correct answers on the board. I read Jaspers answers. All questions were answered right. "Jasper!" Edward hissed all of a sudden. I jumped, not expecting such a fit to come out of nowhere. Jasper turned around with a poker face and Edward sighed. "I still think you're going too far with that." He said. "But have it your way. As long as you deal with your sister."

"I will." He said and returned to my sheet of paper. I returned to his, looking over his handwriting just to enjoy the beauty of it. He had no single wrong answer but that didn't bother me. Maybe he was just good at biology. I liked that idea. Biology was fun after all and you could talk about it for hours. "Returned the corrected paper to your neighbor." Mr. Banner said and Jasper and I exchanged our answers once again. I looked at my answers, all had been right. 'Well done Alice!' Jasper had written in the bottom. Beneath that comment was a phone number. _Does Edward think Jasper is going to fast in giving me his phone number? A number can't hurt, can it?_ I shook the thought from my head and flashed Jasper a brilliant smile. He returned it somewhat shyly. "Why did you do that?" Isabella asked Jasper when he stuffed his answers in his bag. "Emmett." Jasper said and Isabella had a little 'Oh' on her face. The talk around us centered lunch right now. "Do you want me to show you the cafeteria?" I asked Edward and the others. "No, I think we can find it." Edward said with a polite smile. I smiled back. "Have it your way." I said. The bell rang and Edward and Isabella left, followed by Jasper. He didn't look back. I didn't go to the cafeteria, I didn't feel all that hungry. I sat outside in the snow. _In my dream I had a headache and there was rain. Not quite the same situation. Maybe this means Jasper won't leave._ I thought to myself. I made a snowball and threw it from my one hand to my other hand. _When should I call him? I don't want to seem desperate but I don't want to seem careless either. Boys really are too much trouble._ I thought, remembering my mother's words. "Boys, you love them but what they really are is too much trouble." I said to myself like my mother had said to me before her accident. Tears shot in my eyes at the memory. I quickly wiped them away and threw the snowball into the woods. I made it through the rest of the day regardless. The rest of the classes were not with one of the new kids. I regretted it but I had Jaspers number. I hadn't told my friend but I didn't want a fuzz around a simple phone number. I was glad when school was finally out and I basically raced to my car to get home.

"Billy called." My father said during dinner. Mashed potatoes and broccoli. The steak was good though. "What did he want?" I asked. My father shrugged. "There is a party on First Beach this weekend. Maybe you can ask some of your friends to come."

"Great idea. I'll ask Ashley and Angela if they feel like coming."

"You should ask Jessica, you haven't seen her lately."

"Dad, she's a bit vain. I'll invite her anyways." I said with a smile.

"Why don't you ask the new kids to come? They might like to see the scenery."

"Sounds good. I'll ask Mike too."

"Mike?"

"Jessica has a crush on him but neither of them knows."

"Sounds like my little cupid." My father joked. I rolled my eyes. "I'll ask them tomorrow."

"That's good." My father said and I went upstairs to make homework.

I was at school early the next day. Angela was already in the cafeteria. "Hey Angela!" I called out to her. "Hi Alice." She said. "Do you have anything to do this weekend?"

"Not really, why?"

"There's a party at La Push. Feel like coming?"

"Yes, I'd love to come." She smiled. "I'll ask Jessica and Mike."

"I'll take care of Ashley."I joked and we both went to our classes. In the break our group was ready apart from the Cullens. Everybody had decided I should ask them. I sat on my seat and took out my phone as they walked in. **Hey Jasper, this is Alice. Are you doing anything this weekend?** I messaged to him. I looked up to see his response. He took out his phone with surprise and read my message. He quickly typed a reply. My phone buzzed and I read his message. **I've got nothing planned so far. **That was a very short reply. I chuckled. **Me and some friends are going to the beach, do you want to join us? You can bring your family.** I pressed send and waited for his response. It was short again. **Can we talk outside?** _Why outside?_ I wondered. **Sure, I'll be right there. **I pressed send again and faked to go to the bathroom. I hurried outside and sat on a picnic bench. I was fidgeting with my phone when I heard the door close. I looked back to see Jasper walking towards me. It was raining this time. A little panic shot through me but I managed to control myself. This was a different situation. "Hi Jasper." I greeted him happily. "Why did you want to talk here?"

"I don't know. It's peaceful and quiet I guess." He shrugged. "It's raining." I pointed out. "Yes but…" He took showed the umbrella he been hiding behind his back. "I've got this. The rain doesn't really bother me." He shrugged again. "You're a strange guy but I don't need it either. I sit outside a lot. My friends call me a freak but what do they know?" I laughed and he smiled. "Which beach are you going to this weekend?" He asked. "First Beach. It's at the Quilleute ranch."

"Like Indians?" He asked.

"Yeah, if that's what you want to call them, why do you ask?"

"I'm scared of them." He said. My eyes widened. "Trauma when I was younger." He chuckled at something. "I'm free on Sunday." I flapped out. I slapped my hand in front of my mouth but the damage had been done. "Sunday?" He asked with one eyebrow raised. "Yeah, it promises to be a lovely day. The weather forecast even promised sun. It's rare around here."

"I know." He smiled. "I'm afraid I'm already booked on Sunday. Maybe next week?" He suggested.

"I've got a short day on Monday." I suggested.

"I'm camping until Wednesday. My dad likes to catch those few rare sunbeams."

"They'll let you ditch school?"

"It's beneficial." He said with a strange smile. I felt like I was missing out on a joke. "Maybe Friday?" I said, wondering if he wasn't avoiding me. "There's a thunderstorm then."

"I'm playing baseball on Friday." He said. "Thursday?" He suggested.

"Not fair, I've got training then."

"You do sports?" He asked.

"Volleyball." I shrugged. "It keeps me active. Next week Saturday?"

"Sounds good." He said. "Want to go to a movie?" He asked. "I'll think about it." I said. "I think you need to tell your family you are going to be socially active, it might be a shock for them." He chuckled at that. "Listen, I've gotta go to English, I'll talk to you later." I said, grabbing my bag and walking to the building. I sat down and waited for Edward to show up. "Hello Alice." He greeted me. "Hello Edward." I said. _I wonder what he will say when he knows about the date I'm going on. I wonder.. He might get mad at Jasper but I hope not. I kind of asked Jasper out._ Edward suddenly stopped moving. "Are you alright?" I asked him concerned. "Yes." He said through clenched teeth. It was very frightening. _Geez, I think it's better if he doesn't know. He seems to have extreme mood swings. I don't want Jasper to get hurt. _I shuddered and turned to Edward again. "So, just one question. Do you hate me or do you always get mad when people greet you?"

"I don't like people who try to toy with my family." He said.

"How do you know about Jasper?" I asked. _Heck, I didn't tell anybody yet. I only had three minutes to get to class. Jasper had class further from here, no time for chitchat. _

"He told me."

"Liar. You can't be in time if he told you. You would have been at least a minute late."

"What makes you think that?"

"You are totally holding yourself together. You would have freaked if he told you. You seemed relaxed until I said hello."

"It was your way of greeting me like nothing was going on." _Liar! _I said in my mind.

"I'm not a liar!" He hissed.

"I never said you were." I said.

"Yes you did." _No, I only called you that in my mind._ I thought.

Edward froze completely. _Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Hey, I'll even tell you my biggest secret if you promise not to laugh. That will show you you're not the only freaky human on this planet._

He nodded just enough for me to see it. _I can see the future. Well, usually. Somehow you and your family block my visions. I can show you that Jessica is going to skip chemistry next hour._ I remembered the vision I had before Edward had entered class. I looked to my side to see his response.

**A/N: to be continued!!!! I had to stop somewhere and the first quiet conversation with Edward seemed to be a fine point to stop. Please Please Please review! Thank you so much! When I don't get any reviews I'll stop with the story! Consider thyself warned x)**


End file.
